facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Galactic Empire
The Galactic Empire is one of the largest and most powerful groups in the Facebook Nations community. For further info, see The Constitution of the Galactic Empire. The Galactic Empire is a governing body that serves to unite and protect member nations against any threat. While the Empire exerts ultimate authority over its members, each nation is free to voice concerns, make suggestions, and even run for office. All but the most urgent matters will be put to a vote of the Council of Ruling Moffs, elected representatives of Imperial worlds. The Empire accepts any nation seeking membership, provided said nation adhere to the Laws set forth by the High Council (which is made up of the Emperor, Grand Vizier, Grand Admiral, Supreme Commander, and heads of each government office). Our member nations are all at different levels of technology based on their Nations attributes and are carefully monitored to ensure they do not make claims which exceed their true capabilities. =Rise of the Empire= Humble Origins The Galactic Empire started life as the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Founded by Alfred Si, the CIS was a loose alliance of several dozen Nations, led by a Chancellor and defended by a volunteer military. The Confederacy, not being a formal government, was limited in what it could provide its members. The CIS existed successfully for several years, seeing its members through a multitude of hardships, both internal and external. Early in its history, the Confederacy was joined by a very young Nation led by an ambitious Emperor by the name of Josh Walker. Very shortly after becoming a member, Emperor Walker was appointed Chancellor. His first act in office was to alter the name to Supreme Chancellor and to make a brilliant up-and-coming politician, David Jenkins, his Vice Chancellor. He knew upon taking office that the Confederacy was in desperate need of reform. Shortly after his ascension to the office of Supreme Chancellor, Walker's homeworld, Korribanos, was voted by the Confederacy membership to be the official CIS capital. Overwhelmed, Supreme Chancellor Walker was more determined than ever to reform the Confederacy into something that could provide the safety, security, justice, and peace that its members deserved. For over a year, the Supreme Chancellor worked in secret with his top advisers to write a new Constitution, to forge a legitimate government out of the loose alliance of Nations that made up the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The style of government settled upon was that of the Galactic Empire. Fully aware of the stigma that came with such a government, Walker made it his goal to take the good and leave the bad, to create the Empire as it should have been. Concerned by the potential diplomatic ramifications, he first sought the blessing of the Confederacy's strongest ally and the Supreme Chancellor's closest friend, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Though wary of repeating the mistakes of the past, the Grand Master gave his support. With all the pieces now in place, Supreme Chancellor Walker made the biggest announcement of his life: the Confederacy of Independent Systems was now the Galactic Empire. Early History The transition from Confederacy to Empire was a surprisingly smooth one, with almost all of the Confederacy's 100+ members choosing to join the now fully fledged government as member nations. It was a proud day for the new Emperor and his staff, who had worked tirelessly to create a new system wherein every member would be protected and benefited by everything the Empire could provide As is the case with all new governments, the Empire had its fair share of difficulties. The overwhelming task of taking stock of each member and assigning them to an Imperial Sector and then holding Sector Moff elections nearly brought the young Empire to a stand still. The Empire was further plagued with the outbreak of war during the third series of Moff elections. Empire at War While the Empire was still in its relative infancy, struggling with internal problems of its own, an insectile hive race called the Killiks. They first invaded the Confederacy of Sith Empires world Atlantis, which was the ancestral home to that particular Hive and from which they were driven away many thousands of years before by the human inhabitants of the planet. The Killiks had spent the millennia just across the border of the Civilized Galaxy and the Unknown Regions. Then, one day, they invaded, attempting to retake Atlantis. The humans of Atlantis had sent several ambassadors to the Killik Hive to negotiate a peace but the emissaries were all killed outright. The CSE, an Imperial member, came to the Emperor for help. Walker, still seeking a diplomatic solution, particularly after learning of the human's role in the Killik's exile, took it upon himself to negotiate with the Hive. It was his opinion that the hive race would be more open to speaking with what they perceived as a fellow hive leader. Emperor Walker flew to one of the Killik hive worlds the race had established inside Imperial borders and met with the Collective, where he learned that the Killiks had returned not to reclaim Atlantis, but to seek revenge on the human race as a whole. The might of the Collective had made up its mind; it was intent on destroying all human life in the galaxy. The Killiks turned on the Emperor, slaughtering one of his guards and his Jedi protection before Walker and his remaining guard managed to escape in their shuttle. The Imperial High Council, listening in on a hidden commlink, heard the whole exchange. When the Emperor was attacked, he gave Grand Vizier Jenkins special authorization. The Empire would go to war. The Killik War With Walker's order, the Empire was officially at war with the invading swarm. The Killik War was the first real test of the Imperial Armed Forces. And thankfully, the Imperial Armed Forces passed, if only just. The war spanned across much of the Empire, raged for several years, and claimed the lives of a great many Imperials and Killiks alike. Like a living flame, the Killiks swarmed Imperial worlds, hell-bent on the destruction of the human race. Even with its newly upgraded fleets, the Empire was very nearly brought to its knees. Towards the end of the bloody conflict, Emperor Walker was intercepted en route from Korribanos to the wartime High Council chambers aboard Death Star III, his convoy destroyed and his shuttle crew killed by the Killiks. He was taken into custody by a Human Joiner and subjected to intense psychic torture in the hopes of learning vital access codes that would allow the Killiks to take Korribanos. During his capture, Walker had exposed the Joiner and two Killik soldiers to an experimental nano-weapon designed to rewire the Killik brain and remove their ability to connect with the Collective, making them each individuals. As the days in captivity wore on, the Collective's influence over the Joiner began to weaken until finally, it disappeared altogether. An individual again, the Joiner, a man called Ganor Vey, vowed to assist Walker in escaping. Instead, he was found out by the Killiks and confined with the Emperor, bound for the Killik Hive world, where they would meet with the Queen herself. Upon reaching the Hive world, the literal heart and brain of the Collective, they were brought before the Queen and ordered to surrender the information they needed to cripple the Empire and win the war. Walker refused and when the Queen ordered the execution of Vey as punishment, the former Joiner lashed out with the Force, literally tearing the Queen's head from her body. With the Collective temporarily in shambles, Vey and the Emperor made a hasty retreat in search of escape. Along the way, they encountered the two Killik soldiers who had been exposed to the nano-weapon along with Ganor. Now individuals, they agreed to assist the humans under the condition that their brothers and sisters would likewise be freed from the Collective and allowed to live their lives in peace. The Emperor agreed and the group made their way to the Queen's personal vessel, on top of which the massive Hive was constructed. In a massive explosion of rock and dirt, the ship blasted its way out of the Hive and into space, where it jumped to hyperspace, bringing with it the location of the Hive world and the key to Imperial victory. Operation Hammer Down :::-''for full article see Operation Hammer Down'' Operation Hammer Down saw the end of the Killik War. Upon Walker's return, he assembled the largest combined military force of the entire war, almost every fleet recalled and assigned to this one battle. The Emperor led the fleet himself from the bridge of the Light Bringer, the Empire's new flagship. After a prolonged and destructive battle, the Empire finally triumphed over the Killiks, ultimately performing a Base Delta Zero operation on the Killik world. Every Killik present at the battle was hunted down and destroyed. However, unwilling to commit genocide against even an enemy seeking that very end for his own race, Emperor Walker ordered all Killiks encountered in other warzones throughout the Empire to be treated with the nano-weapon. Within weeks, over ten million Killiks were freed and accounted for. The Empire graciously permitted them residence on a far-flung world at the edge of Known Space. The Killik War was over. The Organization Crisis The Empire had been in a period of mostly peace, a nice change from the illustrious Killik War. The Imperial Military was doing its job in fine form, and the surge of technology following the war had brought about a great many inovations for all. The Imperial Credit was high in value, and things couldn't have been smoother. Merely the calm before another storm would touch the Empire's heart. A report from the Hassarkian Consortium had Imperial Fleet Admiral Markus Valkyrie send a small fleet to a jungle planet where a pirate organization was said to be based. It was a routine operation, storm in, arrest the pirates, and report back to the Grand Admiral as the operation was completed. However, events wouldn't go down so easily. As the teams stormed into the organization base, they found it empty. A single man left behind detonated the building, killing the teams, and beginning what would later be known as the Organization Crisis. Hundreds of men suddenly revealed their allegiance, throwing their false Imperial lives away. These men were agents of the Organization who took over Markus Valkyrie's ship, the Reaper IV. This would begin a chase which would circumnavigate the galaxy. The Empire tracked the ship all the way from the northern reaches of Hassark Prime to Earth, sending Imperial Fleet's flying in all directions. A man, know to his Imperial comrades as Colonel Gregory Milne, or to his employer as the Commander falsified his way into a team which was meant to protect the Emperor. He bribed a few people, and found his way to the Emperor's Chambers, where he tried to attack the Emperor for the first time. The attack was unsuccessful, throwing him from high up in the Imperial Palace to his almost certain demise. The Empire didn't know about the Darkness, the almost intoxicating power which was derived from the False Force, which allowed him to live. Sacrificing his own sanity and mental stability, he gained momentous power that saved his life and gave him a chance to try again. The Imperial Fleet finally tracked down the Reaper IV to Earth, where a fleet of this mysterious organization popped up. In the battle, the Reaper IV was destroyed, presumably with Fleet Admiral Valkyrie along with it. With no more leads, the Empire had nowhere to go. However, the Emperor and others, began to research this mysterious organization, finding no other name for it, other than the Organization. They began to find information from obscure sources about the mysterious Darkness. Emperor Josh Walker finally decided that in order to combat these people, he would have to embrace the Darkness himself. From these investigations and interrogations, the leader's name was found. Lord Jarsick, also known as Lord Styfe. A figure of great power. Embracing the Darkness The Organization began to move, sending waves of creatures known as Heartless across Imperial worlds. They ate into the people, growing stronger with each person they digested. On Korribanos, the secretly Sith, Daniel Turner took down an Organization Lord, which turned the armies of creatures into disarray. The Mage Master from Valgaea fought outside the Imperial Palace, working to stop them from taking any more citizens. However, the Commander took this opportunity to attack the Emperor. His power had increased ten-fold, and he was uncontrolled except for his prime directive. To destroy the Emperor. The Emperor took that moment to take the plunge into the Darkness, unleashing his unknown powers against the Commander. A climatic battle ensued, traveling from place to place around the galaxy, before the Emperor killed the Commander on a strange planet, destroying the lifeless terrain. With the Emperor with this great power, Grand Vizier Jenkins was given the powers of the Emperor, along with temporary custodianship of his Empire. In a final feat of power, the Emperor appeared before the Imperial High Council, and gave his wishes for them to find a way for him to remove the Darkness. He left then, to fight the hardest battle. The battle to destroy Lord Styfe. The Imperial Military had made several intense advances over the galaxy, most notably at the revealed Organization Headquarters on Kel Dor. Jamus Ion, Imperial Interrogator commanded the Police Forces on the planet, in an attack of the base. He met Lady Pleasant, the mysterious woman, who took him away willingly before the battle ended. It was in retrospect, pure luck that they survived. The Emperor and Lord Styfe battled intensely above the many battlegrounds across the galaxy, before ending at Kel Dor. Lord Styfe made a final move, extending as much power as he could, to send the sun into supernova. This worked, but the Lord of Darkness extended himself too far. Before the supernova's blast could destroy him, the Darkness took him. The mark of his Darkness seeped into the galaxy around him, staining it in a way that no scientist could discover. But this death of the Darkness Lord had a great consequence. Emperor Josh Walker disappeared into the blast. It seemed that the Organization had succeeded in its first goal. Killing the Emperor. There were no celebrations of victory that night, only the somber eerie feeling of losing a charismatic Emperor. The Korribanosian people, and the Galactic Empire would not share the same feeling towards one specific event for some time after that. David Jenkins took the Imperial Throne, and Soren Aedar took the Korribanos Throne. Between them over the next six months, there would be great tensions. Resurgence of the Organization Less than a year after the supposed defeat of the Organization, the group once again made its presence known by first infiltrating a top-secret Imperial research facility and then, months later, attacking a small Imperial patrol on the border of the Unknown Regions. Emperor Jenkins did his best to keep the events quiet and out of the public’s eye, but soon, such secrecy would be beyond his capabilities. In 9 NE, the Organization sent its newest Darkness-enhanced agent, Lord Karnage to pay a visit to the Imperial capital world while the Jedi Grand Master was on-world for diplomatic talks with Emperor Aedar. Karnage struck during a ceremony at Korriban University, engaging in a terrific battle with the Jedi. The Empire was able to counter this Lord Karnage with a group of its Imperial Knights working in conjunction with the Jedi Grand Master and Emperor Jenkins’ personal aide Iyla. Though half a dozen Imperial Knights lost their lives in the skirmish, they succeeded in repelling Karnage, who fled the planet after nearly killing the Jedi Grand Master. The very next day, the Empire’s leadership would be shaken with the news that Lord Karnage, who had launched a daring attack on Earth with the apparent goal of destroying any Jedi who knew the anti-Darkness technique which had defeated him the day before, was in fact former Emperor Josh Walker, whom had been thought killed after the destruction of Kel Dor. Rise of the Sith Walker was eventually cured of his affliction and allowed to return to the Empire as a private citizen. In late 11 NE, whilst attending the Third Jedi Convocation, Darth Atrumcavus assaulted the guests with Force Wraiths, which possessed individuals and took control of their bodies. One such of the possessed was Dolph, a member of Lord Walker’s Shadow Guard escort. The Wraith-Dolph proceeded to impale the former Emperor through the back with his lightsaber, nearly killing him. But in his near-death state, Walker received a vision in which Korribanos founder Lord Adas instructed him to found a Sith Order on Korribanos. He then named Walker Darth Taral, Dark Lord of the Sith, and sent him back to the world of the living. Walker, now calling himself Darth Taral, would go on to found the Imperial Order of the Sith, a purely Korribanosian Sith Order. However, in the decades and centuries following, as Korribanos began to lose its individuality under the crushing mass of the Empire, the Imperial Order of the Sith became incorporated into the Galactic Empire, serving a similar role as the Jedi Order in times past. Into the Future 's granddaughter, first Empress of the Galactic Empire]]Around 100 NE, Darth Taral’s granddaughter, Domina Walker, became Empress of the Galactic Empire and set into motion events which would change the face of the Empire for centuries to come. Almost a hundred years before, her grandfather had ordered an extensive survey of the Unknown Regions, which encompassed nearly a full third of the galaxy. Though the region had since been roughly mapped out, most of it was still relatively unexplored and none of it had been incorporated. Empress Walker set out to annex the entirety of the Unknown Regions and greatly expand the borders of the Galactic Empire. Though the process would take centuries, Domina Walker would go down in history as the founder of the Empire’s Expansionist era. Sometime around 300 NE, Empress Walker’s five-times-great-grandson Vartan Walker would similarly make history. But his contribution would be two-fold. Firstly, he was the Emperor who led the Empire through the Jedi Rebellion, during which he was forced to execute his own daughter and first in line to the Imperial throne for treason as a result of her collaboration with the Jedi at the start of the conflict. After Vartan brought the Empire to victory over the Jedi, he found himself in the perfect position to offer support and stability to those many governments left crippled after the destruction of the Jedi, who had for centuries maintained critical positions in the infrastructure of most of the non-Imperial galaxy. With the removal of the Jedi, these governments had nowhere else to turn but to the open arms of the Empire. This ushered in a new era of expansion later called the Galactic Unification era, wherein a majority of the galaxy came under the Imperial banner. After the process of incorporating nearly the entire galaxy into the Galactic Empire, which took roughly ninety years, the Empire entered into its Golden Age, an era of unprecedented peace and prosperity which lasted for six hundred years until it entered its next era, the Empire’s Millennial period. The Empire which had seen terrible war and destruction had come through stronger than ever and had lasted a thousand years. Category:Galactic Empire Category:Alliances Category:Pages that need attention